An Office Romance
by dennybrose
Summary: "It felt like it was supposed to happen, that they were beyond being beneficial towards each other in a superficial way. This time, he had to let her know." [ONE-SHOT] CONTAINS: SMUT.


****AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just a little one-shotty thing inspired by the lovely Maria (DukefuckingWayne)'s Ambrose story with Ember. I'm trying very hard not to write like a million smutty stories with this ugly poop but if that ends up being the case then I GUESS WE'LL ALL JUST HAVE TO SUFFER RIGHT? :)

* * *

They were almost caught. Thankfully, he had a quick wit about him so that he came up with a perfect lie to continue masking whatever this was. He couldn't tell if it was relationship; she couldn't tell if it was one either. In fact, she just thought it was a game. You know like in the movies when two people in the office sneak around the corner giggling and holding hands, then they slip into the janitor's closet for five minutes to "take care of business"? It felt the same way (minus the janitor's closet), and she wasn't interested in anything else. He wasn't interested either…at first. But last Friday was the third time they disappeared together and it…felt right. It felt like it was supposed to happen, that they were beyond being beneficial towards each other in a superficial way. This time, he had to let her know.

Eleanor, a striking brunette with glittering brown eyes and thick lips, handed Brian his coffee before adjusting her headset. Holding a clipboard stacked with crinkly papers, she waited patiently as her supervisors finished discussing the new show script before turning to her. They asked if she was ready; she snatched the blue gel ink pen tucked behind her ear and held her clipboard up for notes. That was her trademark: always ahead of the game and didn't have to say a word to answer a question or request. She was famous for it backstage with just about everyone, from the creative team to catering – and especially with the boys.

Especially with Dean Ambrose.

It was two hours before show time and before the Shield had to take their places in the "obscure part of the arena" (aka a cut-off fan entry way). Dean stood at the corner next to a dark hallway in his taskforce gear, wrapping one last layer of black tape around his right hand. He ripped the end of the strip with his teeth before securing the tape with his finger. He tested its durability by opening his hand and closing it tightly, twisting his wrist back and forth, back and forth. He studied his callous hands, opening his fist and extending his long and skinny fingers to wiggle them.

"Okay, I'll go tell them," he heard a pleasant voice say before a deeper voice responded. He looked up and saw her in a black, thin sweater and blue jeans, standing tall and allowing the curves in all the right places to appear prominent. His eyes widened and held an extra spark as he stepped back into the darkness behind him.

"Just remember, it's 'disqualification, throw Reigns out, Rollins gets Shell Shocked, Ambrose gets AA.' We're not screwing this up again!"

"That was _you guys_ telling them at the last second to do that finisher," Eleanor replied, shrugging as she handed one of the men her clipboard. "You know how much Cena hates last-minute changes."

"Oh, he gets over it…"

"But that's not fair to the Shield guys and Ryback and Sheamus-" She stopped herself, exhaling reluctantly while shaking her head. "Useless even trying to say 'unfair' talking to you two."

"Take it easy, rookie. You just got promoted two weeks ago; don't ruin your shot."

"Didn't you just give that speech to a bunch of NXT guys visiting backstage a few weeks ago, tough guys?"

She walked on down the hall, moving her headset to around her neck while the other producers turned the other direction and walked away, scoffing at her sass. While they loved her efficiency on the job, they hated that mouth of hers always running. She's definitely received some talking-tos about it, but she didn't care; she was about as cold as ice with this job, and she was yet to find someone who matched her ruthlessness.

As she continued on in search of the Shield members, she looked down for just a moment to check on the smartphone in her jeans pocket before she looked back up and felt a hand slap over her mouth. A thick, strong arm yanked her by the waist and dragged her into the dark recesses of the hall, the tips of her flats squeaking on the concrete floor. She kicked violently when she was lifted higher, throwing one elbow back while using the other hand to try to pry the bigger hand off her mouth. Every time she tried to scream, the hand would press harder against her, almost squeezing her jawline. She tried to keep her eyes open despite the pressure, watching as she was carried around another corner where most arena inventory and technology lay.

When she was far enough away where a pipeline hummed and tuned out any other noise coming into the area, she was placed back down on her feet and pushed against the wall. Her eyes traveled up that same arm, to the shoulder, up the thick neck with golden brown stubble, past the sharp chin and jawline, the flushed red lips, pointed nose, blue eyes hooded by thick eyelids, long forehead, wet, slicked back hair – it was all Dean Ambrose, much to her frustration.

She looked away, reaching toward the back of her jeans to switch off the battery for her headset before turning back to him, noting his black vest and looking back at his face. "Next time can you just text instead of dragging me to the depths of the sporting arena underworld?" She glanced at her surroundings with a snarl.

"It's been a week."

"But we can't keep doing this a lot, Ambrose…"

His jaw clenched at the sound of his name, urging him to react more violently than necessary, but he restrained himself, looking down towards her shoes.

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore. We're past that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Eleanor." He stepped closer to her, leaning down towards her face and staring a hole into her brown eyes. "You know what this is and where it's headed."

She tilted her head up so her lips nearly touched his. "I know that I need to tell the Shield boys that their finish tonight is the same as last night, and I need to repeat said info to Cena, Ry, and Stephen." She smirked as he tensed. "Now if you'll excuse me, _Ambrose_…"

Eleanor rolled her eyes, positioning her head back and turning to walk away – but he shot his massive right arm in front of her and slammed his hand against the wall. She grabbed his wrist and tried to push his arm away, but he slammed his other hand against the wall as well, trapping her and taking one step closer. She turned to face him again, pressing her back against the wall and staring at the zipper of his hoodie. When she felt his hot breath steaming from his nose to her face, she slowly returned his look, albeit much more irritated than he was.

"It's bad enough according to the head honchos Brian and Joe that I'm a young _female_ creative writer, recently promoted from writer's assistant because of my excellence in doing my job; now you wanna try to make this official, not remembering the shitty factors going into having an office relationship?"

"Nobody said this'll be public."

"_I_ said this'll be public, because if I'd have you as a boyfriend, I'd want everyone to know about it." She ran her hands up the sides of his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck. With a smile, she expected that to be enough buttering up, then she could leave – but all he did was grunt with heavy skepticism, looking away.

"It's a load of bull, El," he said, turning back to her. "I know why you did this; it's the same reason I had. I was lonely, everyone else wasn't worth it, but you were. And I was to you, I only assume. But I'm not gonna stand here and let you lie to my face by basically saying you don't want anything more out of this deal. Protecting your job because you're a woman is a lame excuse."

She dropped her arms from around his neck, scoffing at his overconfidence in thinking he's right and has everything figured out. "Whether you believe me or not, people don't appreciate me being good at what I do simply because I'm a woman-"

"BOO. HOO." He dropped his arms as well, stepping back a little but keeping his face level and extremely close to hers. "I know you better than that. I know you're stronger than that, you're above all these excuses and caring about what other people think of you and the fact that you're a woman. I know you didn't get into this job to help women change the world and all that shit. Stop hiding from me."

"I'm not hiding from you, you smug idiot…" She pushed him back with more force than she thought she had, but she didn't let him see her surprise. "I'm outta here." She started walking away, but he pushed himself against her and pressed her against the wall. He ran his hand under her sweater and felt the side of her bra, groaning into her neck.

"Don't restrict yourself," he muttered into her ear, shutting his eyes and running the tip of his nose across her cheek. He inhaled so much of her smooth and fruity perfume that when he exhaled, his breath was choppy against her cheek. "Just stop being so uptight and worrying about everyone else. Worry about me." He cupped and squeezed one of her breasts, making her gasp as she grabbed his arm and pushed it away.

"I am worried about you." She struggled with pushing him away as he kept running those taped hands almost everywhere he could. "I'm worried about how broke you'll be when I slap a sexual harassment suit on your dumb ass; now get the hell off me." She elbowed him in the vest, which was clearly ineffective as he grabbed her wrist and pinned her arm behind her. He again pressed himself against her, placing his mouth just centimeters from her neck as she groaned in pain between gritted teeth.

"You're so damn hot when you think you're such a big girl." He chuckled, all that hot breath making her skin crawl. "If you don't want me so bad then you'll just walk away right now. I'm not hurting you, and you sure as hell aren't uncomfortable."

"How the hell do you know I'm not uncomfortable right now?" She tried to nudge his face away with her shoulder but to no avail.

"You feel that?" He finally moved his face away from her neck but gravitated to her thick, soft hair. She, meanwhile, did feel "that": the "that" in question being his very hard penis that her hand rested on. Aside from his immense wrestling talent, it was her favorite part about him, especially when she knew it was _her_ arousing him so much. Yet right now, she just couldn't let him know that.

"Yeah, I carry weapons for match use all the time; I know what a nightstick feels like."

He laughed heartily, turning his head away but returning quickly to her. He released her arm and ran his hand up to the point of her shoulder. His other hand wrapped around her neck like a snake, pushing her head to lean back against him. He pressed his cheek to hers, keeping that smile on his face.

"If you don't want me then get your hand off my dick."

She kept her hand there, actually beginning to stroke it slowly while biting on her lower lip and tilting her head to the side. He slowly closed his eyes, panting a little but smirking, knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

"Now tell me the truth."

He moved his hand from around her neck to down over her breast and stopped over her solid abs, starting to press his fingertips into them. She raised her head back up and looked at the wall, running a couple of her fingers to the top of his pants zipper. "You're one of the hottest young guys in the company right now, and you wanna screw that up by…screwing one of the writers?"

"It doesn't matter who I screw; I'll still be here. And you'll still want me, Eleanor." He used both hands to unbutton and unzip her jeans while she moved her hand away from him. He put two fingers in his mouth, using his tongue to wrap around them a few times before quickly shoving his hand down the front of her jeans and panties. She gasped and pulled on his arm for his fingers to move further, using her other hand to slap the wall and lean forward. "You'll never be wet like this for anyone ever again." He leaned on her, resting his chin on her shoulder while listening to her moan. She ran her hand along his forearm, and his pumping motion with his fingers inside her moved faster. He felt her almost reaching the point of release and quickly pulled his hand out, standing up straight while looking at his fingers in approval.

Eleanor weakly turned around and leaned against the wall, catching him licking his fingers clean. "If we don't get in each other's way…"

He refused to hear the rest of her sentence as he grabbed her by the waist with both hands, pulled her to him, and licked her parted upper lip, tasting her raspberry-flavored lip gloss.

"Listen to me…" she whispered, cupping his face in her hands before he started sucking on her upper lip. She moaned into his mouth a little, but she didn't want to enjoy it as her hands slid from his jawline to his vest. She pushed him back a little, taking in some air as he stared at her with wildly confused eyes. "_Jon_, listen to me, before we get into this again…"

"I don't wanna hear it," he said, resting his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes out of defeat, opening them back up to see him looking down at her chest. "I just wanna fuck you again."

Raising his head from hers, he quickly turned her around again, grabbing the sides of her jeans and panties and yanking them down by the waist fastenings to her knees. As he straightened back up, he unzipped his pants and dropped them as far as they were willing to go before digging his fingertips into her hips, holding her up while she slapped her hands against the thick wall again. She bent over a little, flipping all of her hair over her left shoulder and looking back at him while biting on her lower lip.

He smirked as he felt her body tense in his hands, and she pushed herself back against him, urging him to get inside of her. "I told you to stop restricting yourself."

"Jon, just do it," she groaned, arching her back as she raised her upper body up, raising her right arm behind her to rest on the back of his shoulder. She placed her head on his collarbone while he positioned his head on top of hers, taking a perverse pleasure out of seeing her beg with her body. She was never like this before; if anything, she'd be taking advantage of him and then leaving him in the dark. This time, however, for someone who doesn't want anything more out of this relationship, she sure was impatient…

"Ellie, you can boss around else around…" His fingertips clawed from her hips up under her sweater, slowly roaming across her abs. As she shut her eyes, he moved his left hand back down the side of her left hip, continuing further down her thigh. "But I'll do what I want to you _when_ I want to."

Fed up with his arrogance, she took it upon herself to slide her free hand behind her to his length, guiding it toward her entry – but just as soon as he felt her grip, he snatched her by the wrist and pushed her arm away. She moaned out of protest, trying to reach behind her again, but he spanked her in response.

"You still haven't told me the truth, and until you do, I'll keep you like this all night."

Her eyes shot open and she turned toward him. "The rest of the show…?"

"You know what you can do if you care that much about the show and not me," he replied, rubbing his stubble against the soft skin on her temple. She rolled her eyes, turning away and ready to just zip her jeans back up and walk away, when she felt his thick fingers run down toward her slit.

"Fuck!" she yelled finally, slapping his hand away just before he touched her any further. "…I don't wanna be in a relationship with you."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not ready for that, not when my career is just starting to flourish and so is yours."

He thrust himself into her suddenly, angry at her response and using that irritation as force when he did so. She squealed and immediately held onto the sleeve of his vest, shutting her eyes and biting on her lip again.

"You're amazing…" He thrust into her again and continued roughly, making her slap her left again on the wall while trying to hold onto his vest. "And maybe if I wasn't so focused I'd reconsider…" She started panting as he kept going, feeling more frustrated with every re-entry. "Oh fuck, Jon…" She let go of his vest and pressed it against the wall, bending over as her nails started pressing against the wall.

"I'll make you reconsider," he muttered with a glare, returning one hand to one of her hips as the other ran up her back. He started moving faster, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head back as she moaned through gritted teeth.

He let go of her hair when she turned her head to the side to look back at him, and that only drove him over the edge as he went even faster. She was on the verge of coming, she moving her left hand from the wall to his hand on her hip until he slowed down, allowing her to release a loud moan. When he completely stopped, he pulled out of her and turned her weak body around to face him, pressing himself against her again and licking the side of her neck. He sucked on the same trail he left, cupping the other side of her face with a hand and leaving his thumb exposed for her to suck on as well. When he felt her mouth's wetness, he quickly pulled his hand away and slid it back underneath her sweater, running up to one of her breasts and squeezing it. He moved his other hand down her other leg, lifting it up by the back of the knee and giving her a moment to let her jeans and panties slide off to the floor. Once they did, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he inserted himself back into her, this time slowly teasing his entrance.

She kept her lips parted and on his, exhaling hot breath while he did the same. When he started to move faster, she tilted her head back until he slowed down again. He paused to pull her other leg up aggressively, pushing himself as far inside her as he could before continuing his motions, again starting slow but quickening the pace when her breath started shortening.

He again spanked her as he watched her eyes close and her face turn away, bringing her attention back to his face. He slowed down momentarily to try to play with her again, but she took control when her hips started to grind against his. He glared at her, closing his mouth but still breathing heavily through his nose while a smile grew on her face. She threw her head back again as she felt extremely close to her release – but he wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of controlling it. When he felt she was growing a little tired of doing the work, he responded with another round of hard thrusts, holding himself up against the wall the harder he pounded into her. He intently stared into her eyes, gritting his teeth and gripping her thigh with his other hand.

She wanted to fight his dominance, his confidence, but she couldn't hold it in any longer and finally released, tightening her legs around his waist as she hugged herself to him and nearly screamed out her moan. As soon as she started to relax, he put her back down on her feet and pressed his forehead to hers as she finished him off by stroking his length with her hand. He never made distinctively loud noises when they were together, but this time he found himself moaning against her lips before he came, almost falling weak at the knees while she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

While he was catching his breath, Eleanor released her grip and set her head back against the wall, still looking at his eyes until he opened them back to hers. "You sure you can keep up with this?" she smiled. He smirked in response, placing a finger under her chin.

"For all that, I'll stay ahead of the game…"

And as he pressed his lips to hers, she knew there was no point in continuing to change the rules when he already won.

For now.


End file.
